One-shot- Mordred
by ScottishPrincess91
Summary: this is a one-shot prompt given to me by anonymous reader. I really hope you like it. anyways in this one-shot Mordred saves a girl from being executed by her village (a village in Camelot) Arthur is not happy that Mordred didn't come for help. THIS CONTAINS SPANKING OF AN ADULT DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**Hello it ScottishPrincess91 here with a one-shot. This was a prompt given to me by anonymous reader**

 **There is spanking of an adult don't like don't read**

 **Merlin is not mine it belongs to BBC**

* * *

Mordred was riding along in the woods after paroling when he heard a scream. He saw some villagers preparing to burn a girl at the stake. He didn't know what to do he knew if he went for help from the king the girl would be dead. He ran to help the young girl he ran up to the villagers "HALT"! Mordred shouted as he ran to a ginger haired man with a torch. Said man turned to Mordred "oi, what do ye want?!" The man demanded.

Mordred gave the man a hard stare "who gave you the right to execute her!?" Mordred demanded as he pointed to the girl on the pyre. The man said "we have every right to, this is our village, and for what she did she is cursed." the man growled.

Mordred looked to the girl then to the man "what is your name and why do you say she is cursed?" the another man younger then the on holding the torch answered "please sir knight excuse me big brother his name is Daniel, and my name is Seamus." Mordred nodded " okay now Daniel why do you say she is a curse?" instead of Daniel answering that Seamus did "the young lass has brought an illness upon our village." with a hard stare at Mordred " She needs to die!" Seamus yelled.

Mordred drew his sword "let the the girl go!" The girl on the pyre was shocked and finally came to her senses "P-Please sir knight help me!" Mordred looked over to her " I will you can count on it." turning back to Daniel " You have no right to execute her only King Arthur has that power!" then Daniel surprised Mordred and smirked as he threw the torch he held onto the Pyre. He turned to Mordred "let's see if ye can save her?" The young knight ran to the girl who was coughing said girl was screaming "Help Me!" Mordred went to save the girl but was stopped the Daniel's brother Seamus who drew his sword "no ye don't laddie!" he swung his sword and cut Mordred on his upper right arm. Mordred gasped in pain and put his hand where the cut was. He ignored the pain and rescued the girl in time.

He ran away with the girl in his arms to his horse and rode towards Camelot. This girl looked up at her savior "thank you sir." Mordred smiled at her " It's my duty to protect my King's people." the girl smiled at him "so do I get to know the name of my savior?" The young knight blushed and looked down at the girl "My name is Mordred I'm a knight of Camelot." He looked to the girl in his arms "so what's your name." she smiled at him " my name is Naomi."

Mordred smiled at her "that's a good name, so how did you get into the predicament. Naomi lowered her head then looked in to her savior's eyes "I am a Druid sir, so when an illness came to the village they blamed me." Mordred was shocked she was his kin "your a Druid?" Naomi nodded "yes I am why do you ask?" Mordred smiled at her "I am a Druid as well." "you are but how did you become a night when our kind are executed for just being who we are?" Mordred sighed "its hard to explain, King Arthur is nothing like his father Uther." Naomi was confused " how magic is still banned penalty of death?" Mordred told her how Arthur saved him when he was just a child. Naomi smiled her kin and decided to trust Arthur.

Once they were back at Camelot Naomi noticed the cut on Mordred's arm "Mordred, you should get that fixed don't you think?" Mordred put a hand where the cut was "yeah, but its just a scratch no need to worry." one thing the Knights, King Arthur or even Merlin and Guias was Mordred afraid of needles and getting stitches. Naomi frowned "Okay, but you really should get it fixed." Mordred didn't answer.

Mordred and Naomi got to the castle and a stable boy put his horse away. They went in but were stopped by Sir. Leon "where have you been Mordred the King was getting worried." Mordred ignored the older knight "no time I have to to get her to Merlin." Leon looked at the girl in the young man's arms "who is she and what happened?" Leon demanded. Mordred told Leon everything and Leon wasn't happy at all "Mordred what were you thinking?!" Mordred growled as he turned to Leon " what was I thinking, I was thinking Naomi would have died." Naomi wasn't liking this one bit but stayed quite.

Sir. Leon growled at the boy "don't take that tone with me." Leon scolded Mordred. Mordred just turned away from Leon ignoring the older knight. That ticked Leon off as he went after Mordred. His anger was replaced with concern when he saw the cut on his comrade. As he followed he asked calmly "Mordred don't think you should have Merlin patch that cut up?"

Mordred glared at the older man "It's just a scratch." Leon was getting really tired of the young knight's attitude.

When they arrived at the cambers of Merlin and Guias then went in Leon knocked on the door. Behind the door the heard "enter". Then went in and saw Merlin working in something. Merlin looked up to see Mordred and Leon, but then saw a girl in Mordred's arms. Merlin looked to the knights " what can I do for you?" Mordred showed him Naomi " she was about to be burned at the stake I saved her." Merlin was shocked but he looked at Naomi. As that was happening Mordred felt eyes on him and turned to face a not so happy Leon "what!" Leon decided to give the young knight one more chance "we need to report this to the King." Mordred turned to the older knight "NO, you can go I'm going to stay here." Mordred yelled.

That was it Leon had enough of Mordred's attitude he grabbed Mordred and threw him over the table. Merlin and Naomi were shocked by the noise and saw Leon pining Mordred down over the table. Leon didn't care he was done with the young man's attitude. He spanked Mordred twenty times "Mordred, I have had it with you attitude," Leon said as he spanked Mordred.

Mordred was mortified when Leon started spanking him and to think Naomi and Merlin were watching "Ow Leon ow stop are you ow mad!" Leon ignored the young knight and spanked him twenty times. Leon finally let the boy up, he made Mordred look into his stern eyes "Mordred, you will speck to me with respected am I clear." Mordred rubbed his backside and wiped some tears the escaped Leon was strong " crystal clear sir, and I'm sorry sir." Leon smiled knowing the young man learned his lesson " its alright Mordred, but we need to report to Arthur, he's really worried about you." Mordred paled he would have to report to the king about everything. Merlin who watched the whole thing finally went up to the two and cleared his throat. This got the attention of the two knights they turned to the young manservant. Merlin saw that he had their attention "I'm done with Naomi she will be alright." Mordred smiled at Merlin "Thank you Merlin." Merlin looked at the cut on Mordred "looks like your next?"

Mordred whimpered, but Leon saw that he was scared he put a hand on his shoulder "don't worry Mordred I'm here for you." Mordred smiled at his comrade "thank you Leon."

Merlin got to work stitching up the wound and decided to talk to Mordred telepathically _" Mordred?"_ Mordred heard the voice and answered back telepathically _"what is it Emrys?"_ Merlin eyed him like he knew " _Your afraid of needles aren't you?"_ Mordred sighed " _yes Emrys I am."_ Merlin smiled at the young Druid " _that's alright I'll be fast, plus Guias taught me and I'm pretty good."_ Mordred laughed at that. Leon heard the laughed but didn't say anything.

The stitching was done, but now it was time to face Arthur. Merlin, Mordred, Leon and Naomi made their way to the throne room. They went in and saw King Arthur going over some documents and the other knights talking quietly in the corner . Arthur saw Merlin, Leon, a guilty looking Mordred and some girl he's never seen.

Mordred walked in and was pounced on by Gwaine "Mordred, where have you been mate, we thought maybe Morgana got you?" Elyon and Percival went and said hi to their comrade.

Arthur motioned to Mordred to come to him, Mordred obeyed the king he knelt down and bowed "My Lord." Arthur stood the boy up "where have you been Mordred, and who is the girl." Mordred cleared his throat and told Arthur everything about how he stopped Naomi from being executed. Arthur was not happy at all he looked at his youngest knight "why didn't you come to me?!" the King demanded.

Mordred sighed "I handled it sire, plus if I went and got you Naomi would have been dead"! The knights, Merlin, Naomi were shocked Mordred just yelled at King Arthur. Arthur shocked Mordred by grabbing by his wrist and threw the young knight over his knee. Mordred was shocked his king was going to spank him, but really made him embarrassed was King Arthur baring his bum. The knights, Merlin and Naomi who hid behind Merlin were surprised.

Mordred was mortified "Arthur, what are you doing stop." Arthur ignored the young knight and started spanking him "Mordred, I am the king and you can't tell me you don't deserve this." Mordred shut his mouth knowing Arthur was right. Arthur was spanking him hard and fast how dare Mordred yell at him "Mordred, I am the King you will show me all the respect I deserve."

Mordred was kicking and squirming as Arthur's hard hand kept coming down. "Please ow, s-sire, I ah ow sorry!" Meanwhile the Knights, Merlin and Naomi were watching this "well, don't ever tick the king off." Gwaine said. Leon nodded he felt sorry he spanked Mordred now, Percival and Elyon were winching, Merlin was shock that his master/friend was doing this, Naomi hid in Merlin's arms.

Arthur was almost done, but he needed the message to sink in he saw Mordred's belt and grabbed it. Mordred feeling the smacking stop he looked over to see what his king was doing and was terrified. "n-no S-sire I l-learned my lesson." Arthur ignored the young man and just smacked the belt down ten times. Mordred screamed as the belt came down "Oww please sire I''m sorry ah!" Arthur threw the belt away and rubbed Mordred's back as the young man cried. After Mordred calmed down he fixed his clothes. Mordred bowed before his king "I'm sorry my Lord." Arthur stood the young knight up " you are forgiven Mordred, and know I am proud of you." Mordred was shocked "your proud of me sire?" Arthur nodded "yes I am, but next time you should let me handle it." "yes sire." Mordred saluted.

Arthur turned to the girl "so Mordred saved you?" Naomi stepped out of Merlin's arms "yes my lord, if not for him I would have perished." Arthur nodded "very well no one will harm you in Camelot or do you wish to go home?" Naomi smiled "I will stay in Camelot my lord." with that Arthur turned to his Manservant "Merlin, see that she get's settled in." Merlin bowed "yes Sire."

Arthur turned to Mordred "you may go get some rest." Mordred smiled " Thank you sire." with that he went to his chambers he rubbed his bum Arthur could sure hit hard.

* * *

 **Well I hope you like this I really worked hard on it this was a one-shot Prompt given to me by**

 **anonymous reader I hope I did alright. I hope I got everything you wanted in it.**

 **Please Fave,review, or follow and don't be rude I don't mind criticism**

 **3 I love Merlin 3 :)**


End file.
